Superplans
by meandthelittlevoice
Summary: Bruce and Dick are sick of Clark's stupidity. So obviously they have to straighten things out. Starting with Clark's problem with Superboy.
1. Chapter 1

So… first story. And it's kind of cheesy. Enjoy. I don't own YJ.

Ch1

~"Your landing could've collapsed the bridge,"  
>"yeah, but maybe you could, you know, help me figure that out"~<p>

"Huhh," sighed Superboy as he turned in bed again. He still wasn't used to having a bed but that wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep. It was Superman and what he had said when they were in Metropolis; it kind of hurt. Superman had just completely rejected him again; at least he didn't look like he despised, or was disgusted with, the boy. After a few more minutes of restlessness, Superboy looked at his digital clock on his nightstand. It read 1:37 AM. Knowing that he would never be able to fall asleep at this rate, Superboy grabbed his iPod and his blanket and went to sleep in his closet.

-In Gotham-  
>Batman and Robin had just gotten back to the cave after stopping a minor robbery. Even so, Alfred had some first aid ready and a pot of tea.<br>"Would you like some tea sir?"  
>"No thanks Alfred," said Batman<br>"And how about you young master?  
>"No thanks Al," said Robin<br>"Very well, sirs, can I get you anything else?"  
>"No thanks Alfred, we're good, you can go to bed," said Batman<br>"Good night then," said Alfred

After Bruce and Richard changed out of their uniforms Bruce began asking about what else had happened earlier that evening.  
>"Well, the truck that me and Superboy were chasing got attacked by Robo-monkeys and Superboy jumped off his cycle without switching it to combat mode and it nearly ran into me." he started.<br>"Then?" Bruce inquired.  
>"Then Superboy went chasing after the monkeys and I used the monkey's navigation system to track 'em down, then me and KF met up on the highway to Gotham and went to my school."<br>"What happened there?"  
>"Somehow either Superboy or Amazo crashed into the trophy case and dented my trophies...and when we got down to the gym the guy started comparing Superboy to Superman saying that Superboy's abilities weren't good enough to copy and some other things that set him off," said Richard as he finally finished his abbreviated narration.<br>"Speaking of those two, have you noticed Superman's behavior towards Superboy and how he's dealing with him?" asked Bruce.  
>"Of course I have," said Richard, "he's ignoring him and pushing him onto you, Red Tornado, and Black Canary."<br>A moment passed before Richard spoke again.  
>"We should fix that," he said, a small mischievous smile forming on his face.<br>"So how're you planning on doing that?" asked Bruce, somewhat amused at the idea his adoptive son was getting at.  
>"What do you mean, "You?" You're going to help me!"<br>"But do you have a plan?" Bruce asked.  
>"Not yet, I'm workin' on it," said Richard.<br>"Okay, let me know when you have one, in the meantime, get to bed, you have school tomorrow," said Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own YJ. And if you're reading this, thanks for sticking with it.

Ch 2

It was Friday afternoon and Clark was walking towards the diner Bruce had told him to meet him at. This time, however, it was for an interview about Wayne Tech's latest achievements (or something) instead of an interrogation like it had been last week. Clark looked up to see he had arrived at the diner, still wondering why Bruce had chosen a diner for families.

'Maybe he brought Richard with him,' thought Clark as he entered the diner, and after looking for Bruce saw that he was right, 'but why?' he wondered as he approached the booth and took a window seat across from Richard and Bruce.  
>"Hello Bruce, Richard, how are you?" Clark asked, making polite conversation. Clark, being the polite man he was raised to be, was to busy paying attention to whatever school related thing Richard was babbling about too notice that someone had taken the seat beside him. It wasn't until the waitress came to take their order that Clark noticed that Superboy had been sitting next to him for the past few minutes, in the aisle seat. The word "crap" flitted through Clark's head as he realized he had been set up and that he was trapped between the scariest man and boy alive, his clone, and the other people in the diner. He had absolutely no way out.<p>

-Boom!-  
>"Ahhh!" screamed several nearby civilians. All four of them turned to look out the window to see a sewage monster of some sort attacking.<br>"I have to go," said Clark, using this as his opportunity to escape  
>"Excuse me Super...boy," said Clark to the empty space.<br>'Where'd he go?' Clark wondered, a quizzical expression appearing on his face.  
>"He left as soon as he saw the monster," answered Richard practically reading Clark's mind. Then as if on cue, Superboy's back hit the window.<br>"You should probably go help him," said Bruce.  
>"Yeah..." said Clark as he left to change and then fight the monster.<br>-Crash-  
>The monster crashed through the wall of the diner.<br>"We should go too...," said Richard. 'We're clearly not going to get anything done here.'


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I don't own YJ. And if you're reading this, thanks for sticking with it.

Ch. 3

-Mt. Justice-  
>"Recognized, Robin, B01," the computerized voice announced as Robin entered in his civilian clothes.<br>"Robby!"screamed Wally as he ran over and glomped his best friend.  
>"Whaaa!" shouted Robin as Wally's body weight brought them crashing down with an "oof."<br>"How was the mission?" asked Wally excitedly, still hyped up on whatever saccharides he had digested earlier.  
>"A flop," Robin said flatly as he got out from underneath Wally and stalked to the kitchen.<br>"Hmm? What happened?" asked Wally suddenly off his sugar high and followed Robin to the kitchen.  
>"A giant sewage monster appeared! and my plan didn't even get a chance to start," he said exasperatedly before he bit into an apple.<br>Wally was silent for a moment listening to Robin and contemplating on whether or not to have another banana. Then he had an idea.  
>"Well we can try to have Super Boy go confront Superman himself, upfront," suggested Wally.<br>"And how do you suppose we do that?"  
>"Career Day," answered Wally. Robin just stared, wanting him to explain. "It's when students sign up for a career they might be interested in, then on the next day, the students go off with their mentors, and one of the career day sign ups were for the Daily Planet. We could just have Superboy sneak in, pretending to be a student."<br>"But what happens if it exposes Superman or if he kicks Superboy out?" asked Robin.  
>"Well if he's at work he'll have to deal with it won't he?"<br>"I guess it could work," said Robin,"he'll need to blend in though, that "S" is a dead give away."  
>"Robin, to the mall!" Robin smacked him with a rolled up newspaper. "Ow!" Wally whimpered. 'Where'd he get that newspaper anyway?'<br>"Don't you ever, ever say that again!" the boy wonder growled.  
>"Can I say "to the flash mobile?"<br>"No, and besides, you don't have a car," Robin said, "but we can take the R-Cycle"  
>"I'm going to have to hold on to your waist like a girl, aren't I?"<br>"Yup," Robin grinned, amused at his friend's potential embarrassment.  
>"Hmph..Fine, but I'm carrying you to the garage, bridal style," Wally said with a smirk.<br>"No-!" but Wally had already scooped him up and ran to the garage.  
>-8:00 PM-<br>Superboy returned to Mt. Justice after helping stop the mayhem that had gone down in Metropolis. Why it was a sewage monster he had no idea but soon after the media showed up, barraging Superman with questions about Superboy, forcing Superman to make up "outrageous" lies that worked out in Superboy's favor.  
>~ "Superman! Superman! Who's the kid?" asked an overly excited reporter.<br>"He's Superboy, come along son," answered superman.  
>"-gasp- Superman has a son!" someone said. "Who's the mom?" asked another. And so went the questions and exclamations.<br>Superboy honestly didn't care about the media, but it was pretty embarrassing that Superman didn't realize Superboy couldn't fly.  
>"Superboy, how was Metropolis? Did you get to speak to Superman?" asked Kaldur.<br>"It went... better than expected," he answered.  
>"Oh? What happened?"<br>"After we defeated the sewage creature he brought me to his home and allowed me to use his shower and he let me borrow an old pair of clothes."  
>"I see, that explains the clothes," commented Kaldur.<br>"Superboy, Kaldur, did you guys eat yet?" asked M'gann from the kitchen.  
>"Yes," they answered. And Superboy continued. "Then when I was finished the man from earlier that day, Bruce Wayne, was sitting and talking with him. Then he asked if I would like to eat with them, and I did." Superboy finished.<p>

-On the road between Mt. Justice and the mall-  
>"Hey Robin," asked Wally.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Didn't your plan breach Bat's orders about your secret ID?"<br>"No, I just told Superboy to go to the diner, and Superman already knows who me and Bats are."  
>"Hmm," thought Wally, "do you think Superboy knew it was you?"<br>"I hope not, if he did then Batman'll have my head," said Robin as he pulled up to Mt. Justice and parked.  
>"Hey Supey! We have a present for you!" Wally shouted.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I don't own YJ. And if you're reading this, thanks for sticking with it.

Ch. 4

-Around the time Superboy left Clark's apartment-  
>It had been a few minutes since Superboy had left.<br>"I can't believe what you just did," said Clark, "I thought you came by so we could finish the interview!"  
>"I did come by to finish the interview, but I got hungry, and it's not my fault that you invited him in."<br>"Yeah but you invited him to stay for dinner!" Clark said loudly, his facial expression turning from one of exasperation to one of distress. Bruce sighed and said, "Clark, just talk to him, at least try,"  
>"I know Bruce, I just... don't know how to" Clark said.<br>"Then try to find something you can both talk about or grab something to eat with him,"  
>"I'll think of something..."<p>

-Saturday 12:00 PM-  
>Superboy stepped into the somewhat chaotic newspaper building known as the Daily Planet. With the bag containing te borrowed clothes in and, Superboy approached the receptionish and asked, just like how he and Kaldur had practiced, "Excuse me, where can I find Mr. Kent?" The receptionish looked up from her game of solitaire, the game for the lonely, on the computer and said, "fifth floor, you can use the elevator, just stay out of the way." Superboy's eyes narrowed in irritation but said, "Thankyou," anyway and proceeded to walk to the nearest elevator. Just as he reached the elevator, te elevator doors opened to reveal Clark and a woman. The woman, seeing Clark's shocked expression and the resemblance between the two men, asked the first question that came to mind: "Clark, who's this? He looks an awful lot like you. You never told me you had a son."<br>"Umm, this is...Conner," Clark said, completely avoiding the other questions.  
>"Awww! He came to see you at work! That's so cute!" she gushed. Then some reason set in, 'oh wait, maybe he's one of the kids who signed up for career day and I'm just delusional,' she thought, calming down. "See you later Smallville! I'm going to go pick up my career kid," she announced and left.<br>"Who was that?" asked Superboy watching the strange woman leave.  
>"That was my friend Lois Lane," answered Clark, "Let's go to my office before anyone starts asking any question, and if anyone asks, your my son and you're here for career day."<br>"Alright," Superboy agreed. 'that was the plan anyway.'  
>-Later on the 5th floor-<br>It was quiet, as it usually was between them, the awkward kind of quiet.  
>"I brought your clothes back," Superboy broke the silence.<br>"Oh, thank you." Clark said before returning to work. There was another awkward silence, and Superboy was getting uncomfortable with it. He had gotten used to the noise and commotion that came with being on the Young Justice team, so he asked a question, "What are you typing?"  
>"This is about that sewage monster that appeared yesterday that Superman and Superboy stopped."<br>"Then isn't this a little suspicious?" Superboy asked in a low voice.  
>"Not at all actually, I'm usually assigned Superman stories since I always "happen" to be there anyway."<br>"I still don't see how that's not suspicious," Superboy insisted.  
>"I have a system," he answered.<br>"Oh," Superboy said.  
>It was quiet between them again but this time it wasn't an awkward one. 'Good,' Clark thought noticing the situation, 'quick, think of something to say before it is an uncomfortable one!'<br>"KENT!" screamed someone, "I don't care what you do but that kid is here for career day and you're his mentor! So get to mentoring!"  
>'Wow. I never thought I'd be glad to have him scream at me.' Clark thought. "Alright Conner, let's find some work for you to do," Clark announced. Then a tired looking person came by and shoved a tape recorder into Clark's hands. "Great, here's a recording of that business meeting in Mexico from a few days ago, I've got some notes but I can't understand them, thanks!" and the guy left.<br>"...Sure I'd love to do your job for you, again," Clark bit out sarcastically.  
>"I could listen to the tape," Superboy said.<br>"You would?"  
>"I don't mind translating, the g-gnomes taught me Spanish because they felt I would need it."<br>"How good are you?" Clark asked slightly skeptical.  
>"Me llamo Superboy. Los g-gnomes me enseñaron español," Superboy said, annoyed that Clark doubted him, "Tengo dieciseis semanas. Mi padre es usted, pero a Robin diría nosotros somos hermanos."<br>"I'll believe you," Clark said having a general understanding of what Superboy had said. It was simple Spanish but he was willing to believe in Superboy's ability to understand the tape.

-5:00 PM-  
>The work day had come to an end and everyone was getting ready to go home.<br>"Um, thank you Superboy," Clark muttered so only Superboy coud hear. "Do you want to join me for some dessert? It's my treat."  
>"Dessert before dinner?" Superboy asked, as if the idea was unheard of.<br>"Yea, I know this place that makes some amazing apple pie."  
>"Sounds good."<br>"Let's go."  
>(end)<p>

So that was my first YJ story. I made this a few months ago and decided to just upload the whole thing. Thanks for reading.

And as for the Spanish part, I think it was acceptable- grammar wise- but I'm not sure if the "a" before Robin should've been there.

~Orange


End file.
